


I could never give you up, the way you make my love shine

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Amy is 23 and madly inlove with her "secret boyfriend", Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Nothing Without You, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Little Girl - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Second Person, Smut, Sneaking Around, The Master Has Issues, True Love, Written from my OC's POV, lost without you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: The daddy-issue thing is something I really enjoy. Although I'm NOT gonna write out the word "Daddy" in my dialogue. Not yet anyways....It's enough just to imply it...But I'm probably gonna get there eventually...hm.Since I've always had a thing for older men and the notion of being taken care of by an older man is so titillating for me and this fic somehow got written with my OC's pov in focus and she is only 23 and of course Tim is 51 since he's a 1997 Tim (duh) So this was really exciting to write (like most of the shit I write, cause it's all about Babyboy)Yeah yeah, I digress. Sorry.





	I could never give you up, the way you make my love shine

The livingroom was too dark and you feared he wouldn't be home when you knocked on his window. It had been four weeks since you last saw each other and you had ached for him every second of every day since he had left.  
He had texted and told you he would be back one day earlier than originally planned and that he wanted to see you.

You knocked on the glass again, chewing nervously on your fingernail. Afraid he had forgotten or something, your stomach somersaulted, feeling like a great big hole opened up inside you, making you wanna cry.  
Never in your young life had anyone gotten into your head like he had, effortlessly fulfilling every fantasy and desire, sweeping through your heart and body to the extent that you sometimes had trouble breathing without him and that your body would shut down and start to tingle all over.  
Every sappy long song and cheesy movie you had turned down before started to make sense to you and it wasn't all bullshit, fairy tale drivel - it was as real as your time together and you craved him more than you needed air and water to stay alive.  
It was only with him you stopped falling apart.

You were just about to call him when a light turned on and you could see him making his way to you. Your heart sped up and you smiled in excitement, longing for his strong arms to protect you.  
He smiled when he saw it was you and motioned for you to move to the other door, since the one you were at didn't open.

As soon as he opened the balcony door you threw yourself at him, wrapping both your arms and legs around him, clinging to him like a little child.

"Tim!" you squealed. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hey kid." 

Tenderly hugging you closer to him, inhaling your scent as he nuzzled his face on the spot where your shoulder meet your neck, kissing you softly.

"I've missed you so much." you said again.

"Missed you too, Pookie."

Humming contentedly as he gently rocked you back and forth, he found himself in a weird way like a whole human being with you, like he could see clearly again. Your mind relaxed completely in his embrace and you hugged him to you, wanting to stay like this forever.  
He turned around and walked into the livingroom, still with you clutched around him. Moving to sit down on one of the arm chairs, he softly ran his hand over your face. 

"So beautiful." he whispered, taking in and admiring every little inch of you.

You had been seeing each other for about 6 months and the fact that it was a secret to everyone was completely titillating for both of you. He loved the rush he got since you were younger and willingly up for grabs, and he completely melted by your purity and innocence. You loved it cause he was older and he took care of you. And you also knew that if your dad would find out he'd kill you.

"Can we fuck?" you begged, thrusting your hand in his curls. "I need you."

He grabbed your wrists.

"You didn't tell your parents you were coming here, did you?" he asked.

You giggled a little.

"No, Tim."

"Good girl." he praised "It's best if we keep our little rendevouz a secret, you know."

"I like being your dirty little secret, Tim, you don't have to worry."

He gave you a smug smile as he slowly snaked his hands under your pink striped t-shirt.

"What a cute t-shirt." he said in a low voice as he kneaded both your breasts. "Did you pick it out especially for me?"

Dipping his head towards you, he kissed your neck, sucking on a spot under your ear as his hands wandered around your back and down your ass where he roughly pressed you to him.  
Spreading your bare knees even further apart, you gasped with pleasure as his cock hit your pussy and a jolt of anticipation spread through you.

"Fuck me now." you panted.

He "tsk'ed" and chuckled.

"Awww, Pookie." he mocked. "Watch your language..." 

His eyes, heavy with pure lust.

"But I need you!" 

"Admit it for me" he grinned. "You love having me as your fuck toy, don't you?" 

You bucked your hips as you gave him an intense look, your heart hammered with sexual hunger, your chest heaving with arousal.

"Yes." you whispered.

He ran his hand on the side of your body, coaxed them under your ass as he got up on his feet and threw you down on one his couches.

"And older man who knows what he is doing..."

He climbed over you and buried his face in your neck.

"Who knows how to please you..." 

Pushing you backwards gently, making you slowly recline on the couch as he hovered over you, caging you with his body, kissing you tantalizingly slow.

"You like being a little girl, don't you? he whispered against your skin.

The way he spoke made you completely weak to the core and you wanted to answer him, but the only sound that escaped you was a pathetic little whimper of a respond.  
He chuckled deeply at your loss of brain function and moved in to kiss your lips.

"Tell me..." he whispered between kisses. "Have you been a good little girl..?"

You moaned miserably as you writhed under him, he knew you couldn't contain yourself when he talked to you like that, when he made you out to be a helpless child and with him in charge. He pressed himself onto your body and breathed in.

"You smell so good, baby..." he murmured, making his way down your tiny body. "Does this make you horny, baby? Are you wet for me?"

Reaching his hand to caress you on the outside of your panties as he was biting down rather hard on your stomach, you jerked a little and cried out.

"Shhh shhh shhh." licking the spot where he'd just bit. "It's alright..."

You trusted him with your whole being, so you closed your eyes, surrendering completely to him as you carded your fingers through his hair, letting him explore you and being the one who called the shots.

**Author's Note:**

> The daddy-issue thing is something I really enjoy. Although I'm NOT gonna write out the word "Daddy" in my dialogue. Not yet anyways....It's enough just to imply it...But I'm probably gonna get there eventually...hm.
> 
> Since I've always had a thing for older men and the notion of being taken care of by an older man is so titillating for me and this fic somehow got written with my OC's pov in focus and she is only 23 and of course Tim is 51 since he's a 1997 Tim (duh) So this was really exciting to write (like most of the shit I write, cause it's all about Babyboy)
> 
> Yeah yeah, I digress. Sorry.


End file.
